Blowback
by Jdragonfire29
Summary: Every action, every decision has a blowback...some good, some bad...each rippling through the lives of those around you.  Marshall's action causes a chain of events that no one could have foreseen.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I do not own In Plain Sight, just writing for pure entertainment._

**BLOWBACK**

Marshall slammed the phone down, startling everyone. The anger was rolling off him. He glared at Mary, grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the office. Mary eyes were wide and her mouth agape, as she stared at his now vacant desk. She was unable to hide the blatant shock of his outburst.

"What the hell just happened?" Stan was standing in front of her desk, looking equally confused and concerned.

Mary shook her head and blinked. "No clue." She paused. "Whatever it was...he looked pissed, we should let him cool off."

"You have a witness transfer." Stan huffed. "He was supposed to go with you."

Mary could see Stan debating on calling Marshall back. "I got it." She stared at Stan hard. "He never does this. We should let him be." Mary looked back over at her partners desk, wondering what could have upset him so much. "I will handle the witness and then go check on him."

Stan looked concerned. "I don't know Mary, you know this case..."

"We ran a recent threat assessment and it was clean." She smiled, standing and pulled on her jacket. "Relax Stan." She patted his shoulder, giving him a light kiss on the forehead, knowing he would get flustered by it. "I will check in with you after." She grinned at his speechless and flustered face as she walked away.

"Yes...well...ok..fine." He adjusted his tie, yelling after her as she stepped into the elevator. "Be careful! Check in after witness is secure." Mary waved and Stan signed as the elevator doors closed and he caught her grin. "They are both going to put me in an early grave."

Eleanor laughed. "Yes, but you love them for it." She looked at him and could see his worry. "Any idea why Marshall flew out like that?"

"No. He better have a good reason for running out and not going with Mary." Stan was angry and concerned. At the moment he didn't know which was winning, as he was now worried about Mary.

"It's Marshall, I am sure it is something important, or he wouldn't have left like that." She picked up the phone and started dialing. "Just in case...Hey, can you do me a favor?...see who just dialed into this office about ten minutes ago on extension three...great thanks." She hung up and smiled. "We will at least know who the call was from."

"Good idea." Stan smiled at her and went back to his office.

* * *

><p>Mary pulled into the airport, heading straight for the gate she was supposed to pick up her new witness. A Cassidy Martin, witnessed a mob hit, being flown in on private plan to avoid crowds. No family and new to area when the incident occurred, so she was fairly easy to locate. "Here is hoping the feds did their jobs and she got here clean." She mumbled as she got out of the car, walking over to the agents, slowly scanning the area for any suspicious activity.<p>

"Agent Shannon?" The one fed called to her, as she pulled her credentials and she had to suppress a laugh at their appearance.

"Yes and you must be Agent Anderson." She was trying very hard not to laugh. The witness looked just as amused.

"Yes, she is all yours only two bags." He handed one to Mary and Cassidy was holding the other.

"Great, let's go." Mary walked Cassidy back to the car, opening the trunk and throwing in the bags. They both got in and Mary immediately started to drive. "Well, you obviously had some entertainment on the way here." Cassidy finally burst out laughing.

"I thought it was just me. How bad was that?" Cassidy was cracking up.

Mary grinned; she was going to like this witness. "Apparently he either never saw the Matrix movies or they based the agents on him." Cassidy laughed. "It's nice to have a witness who has a sense of humor."

Cassidy smiled. "Well, I didn't have much going on before this mess, so I am just going where the waves take me."

"No waves in Albuquerque." Mary smiled. "Now, on seat next to you is a cell for you to use. It is already programmed in with four speed dials. The first being me...second my partner Marshall." Mary hesitated, still worried about his sudden departure. "Regretfully he could not make it today, but normally will be available if I am not. Stan McQueen is speed dial 3, he is my boss and will be backup if you can't get Marshall or I. Last resort Bobby, from the local police department. I highly doubt you will need to ever call him, but nothing wrong with planning for all situations." Mary glanced over at her. "You with me?"

"Yes sorry, this is my second relocation." Cassidy seemed a bit worried.

"You shouldn't have that this time as long as you stick to the rules. From what I read last time was a fluke and someone you used to know saw you?" Mary wanted to ensure she knew the whole story.

"Yeah, ironically an ex from high school." Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Not someone I care to run into."

Mary laughed, knowing all too well what she meant. "Hopefully no such luck will happen here. We ran a very detailed assessment of all names from your past, so let's hope we didn't miss anyone." Mary smiled. "If you suspect you know someone or if you are suspicious of anyone, questions whatever, you call me. If not me you call Marshall." Mary looked at her, smile gone, so she knew the seriousness of her statement.

Cassidy nodded. "Got it." Cassidy looked out the window at the area. "What is there to do around here?"

"There are a few good bars, restaurants and well that depends on what you are into...I can show you around the area and help you get familiar. I programmed a few good restaurants into your phone."

"Thanks." Cassidy smiled, she liked Mary much better then her last contact.

Mary pulled up to the apartment complex, it wasn't huge. Only four floors, each apartment had small balconies only accessible from the apartment, no fire escapes to worry about anyone getting in that way. Mary and Cassidy got out and each took a bag. "You will like this place, it has young college students. Just remember, you are now Sarah Philips." Mary handed her all the new ID s she would need.

"Thanks Mary." She followed Mary into the complex, making their way to the second floor. Apartment was strategically situated at the rear of the building, near a stairwell incase of emergency.

As soon as the elevator doors opened and they stepped out, Mary hesitated. She had an overwhelming feeling of unease. "Stay behind me." Mary saw two men approaching from the far end of the hall, both reaching into their coats, the elevator doors had already closed. "Shit..." She pulled out her gun, shots rang out and she pushed Cassidy down the side hallway, firing back at the men.

Cassidy although in shock, pulled out the phone Mary gave her and dialed Stan, who picked up immediately. "Stan?"

"Yes, who is this?" Stan heard the gunshots and Mary yell in the background.

"Cassidy..." Her voice was shaking as she tried to keep calm, but heard more shots fire.

Mary felt the stabbing pain, knowing she was hit and fell to the ground. She kept her gun pointed and used all her energy to keep focus. She took out both men and a third appeared, both Mary and the assailant fired simultaneously. The hall fell quiet and the silence was deafening.

Cassidy heard Stan in the background, but was focused on Mary. "Mary?" All Cassidy could focus on, was the blood coming from Mary's chest. "Oh god..."

Stan had alerted Eleanor who was calling for backup and an ambulance. He was already in his truck, halfway to the apartment. He heard more shots and Cassidy calling for Mary. "Cassidy! Cassidy!" Stan was yelling into this phone as he floored the gas. He heard the shaken girl say Mary was shot. "Cassidy? Are they gone?" Stan was trying to keep his voice calm. "Almost there..." He could hear her crying and talking to Mary. "Try to keep her conscious." The girl was full out sobbing now and he could hear Mary, but couldn't make out what she was saying. "I'm here, on my way up." Stan ran out of the car and took the stairwell, running up the flight of stairs, his gun drawn prepared for any stray assailants. He reached the second floor doors and slowly opened it peering through to see two men down. He kicked the guns out of their hands and made his way down the hall, kicking the gun away from the third man. When he reached Mary and Cassidy, his heart was in his stomach. "You alright?"

Cassidy looked up at him, she was still crying. Blood covering her hands, as she tried to stop the blood flowing from Mary. "She saved me..." Her voice was quivering.

Stan kept alert, but kneeled down beside Mary who was semi conscious. "Mare?" She looked at him, half aware of what was going on. "You stay with me now." He saw her looking for Cassidy, who was still pressing on one of the gunshot wounds. "She is fine. You kept her safe." Stan smiled. "Just stay with me." Mary's eyelids fluttered and he could see her losing the battle to stay conscious. "Marshal Shannon, you stay awake that is an order." His voice stern, which made Mary smile a bit before she surrendered to the welcoming unconsciousness. "Mary..." Stan felt for a pulse and was relieved to feel it faintly under his fingers. Dershowitz and a flood of officers came bursting into the hallway. "Bobby! Get the EMT's up here now!"

Bobby quickly pulled out phone and ordered them to get up here as he approached Stan. "Shit..." Bobby couldn t help but think back to the shooting two years ago. "Where is Marshall?"

Stan gave him a look, clearing angry and shook his head. "Later."

Bobby nodded, knowing Stan didn't want Mary to hear. The EMT's came up, moving Stan and Cassidy out of the way. "Who is this?"

"This is Sarah Phillips. She just moved here." Stan gave Bobby a knowing look to stop asking questions. Stan saw them loading Mary onto a gurney. "Bobby you ok here? I want to go with Mary and I am taking Sarah with me."

"Yeah, I will let you know what I find and get details from you later." He looked at Stan clearly indicated he need to know more. "I will be at the hospital as soon as I can. Want me to call Marshall?"

"Definitely not." Stan was angry and Bobby was surprised by the response, but knew not to interfere.

* * *

><p>Stan secured Cassidy into this truck and followed the ambulance as it pulled away. "You handled that well. You need someone to check you at the hospital?"<p>

"Um...no, I'm fine." Cassidy was still shaking, unable to believe what just took place minutes ago.

Stan pulled out his phone and dialed Alison and Charlie. Charlie was meeting him at the hospital to get Cassidy out of here safely. Alison was updating the Witsec computers to show Cassidy being relocated again to a false location. In reality Stan was keeping her here at a safe house with Charlie. The obviously had a leak and he was keeping this quiet. Alison didn t even know where Stan was putting her, only him and Charlie. It was the best course of action considering recent events. As soon as they reached the hospital and saw them wheel Mary away, Stan had the hospital give him a private waiting area and waited for Charlie.

"Stan?" Stan stood and walked over to Charlie, leaving Cassidy sitting looking lost. "Thanks for getting here fast."

"What happened?" Charlie was staring at the blood on Stan's suit.

Stan sighed. "Mary was taking care of witness relocation, we have a leak. I need you to take her out of here, go to the airport like you are dropping her off, drive into the bay. She is staying with you, have her lay down in the back of the car, so it looks like you dropped her. Take her to safehouse and hunker down till I figure this out. Only you and I will know where she is."

Charlie could tell this was serious, this was breaking witsec rules. "You got it." He hesitated. "How is Mary?"

"I don't know." Stan sighed. "Get her out of here. I will have Eleanor bring you supplies." Stan walked over to Cassidy. "Hey, this is Charlie. He is going to take you somewhere safe. You are going to be hiding for a bit, till we figure out how they knew you were here." She nodded, clearly still shaken.

Charlie helped her up, grabbing her bag for her. "It's alright. I got you." He led her out. "Stan, get word to us on Mary."

Stan nodded and watched them leave. He was about to dial Eleanor, but she came running into the waiting room.

"How is she?" Eleanor was out of breath from running.

"Hanging on...it's not good." Stan felt all the adrenaline from the last hour drain from him, as he sat down. "Did you find out where the call came from to Marshall?"

Eleanor looked at him apprehensive and knew Stan wouldn't like what she found. "Yes." Stan stared at her, knowing instantly it wasn't as they thought. "It was Agent Mike Faber."

His face slowly turned red and his jaw clenched. "I honestly don't know who to be more angry at Marshall or Faber."

"Faber. Marshall didn't know." Eleanor was hoping to defuse this mess.

"It doesn't matter." Stan ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Mary is his partner. He ran out before a case. She has never left him without backup and never would."

Eleanor didn't know what to say to that, there was no arguing his point. "Maybe he finally can't deny how he feels about her, who knows what Faber said."

Stan looked at her grimly and smiled. "All the more reason to not walk away, he could have confronted her...told her yelled...something."

Eleanor nodded slightly. "He is going to feel bad enough..."

Stan didn't say anything, he knew she was right but he was mad. He also felt guilty for letting her go alone. Stan pulled out his cell and dialed Marshall, only to get voicemail. "Marshall it's Stan. You call me as soon as you get this. That is an order." He hung up and tightened his grip on the phone. "I got his voicemail...unbelievable."

* * *

><p>Eight hours had passed since Mary was brought in, when Bobby walked in. "Anything?"<p>

"Nothing yet." Eleanor answered. Stan was staring off, his phone still gripped in his hand. Eleanor had stepped out briefly to drop supplies off to Charlie and brought back coffee for her and Stan.

"All three gunmen were killed. We have ID's on them. I sent the info to your office." Bobby could tell Stan was struggling and he received a small smile of acknowledgement from Eleanor.

"Family of Mary Shannon?" A doctor stood in the doorway, still in scrubs. Mary's blood clearly on him.

"Here." Stan leapt up.

"Sit, please." The surgeon, walked over and sat with them. "She is in recovery. In two hours if all is well, we will move her to ICU. She is critical. There were three gsw's." Bobby's eyes widened and Eleanor gasped, neither realizing how bad Mary was really hurt. Stan remained silent. "One shot to the thigh, nicked the femoral artery. The second shot hit the abdomen, missing all vital organs. The third shot nicked the heart." The surgeon paused, waiting for them to absorb his words. "We repaired the damage, by temporarily putting her on bypass to do the repairs. She suffered a great deal of blood loss."

"Do you know yet any effect on memory or function?" Stan asked purely on autopilot.

"No. I'm sorry. It is possible given the damage, but we will not know until she wakes up." The doctor felt bad for them, remembering this group from last time Mary was in.

"Do you know when that will be?" Eleanor asked, Stan knew the answer already.

"That is entirely up to Mary at this point, if and when she wakes up." The doctor gave Eleanor a sympathetic look. "Any other questions?" All three of them just stared at him. "A nurse will come and get you when she is moved to ICU."

"Thank you Doctor." Stan stood up and shook his hand. The doctor nodded and left. "I will be back. You two will be here?"

Eleanor knew exactly where he was going. "Yes." She just hoped he didn't say anything he would regret.

Bobby looked over to Eleanor. "What happened to Marshall?"

The sadness in her eyes told him it was bad. "Marshall jumped to conclusions and ran out of the office, leaving Mary to cover this case alone." Eleanor closed her eyes. "He doesn't know yet and he will never forgive himself when he does."

"That doesn't sound like Marshall." Bobby knew Marshall loved Mary, hell anyone who saw how he looked at her knew. He didn't jump to conclusions without all the facts. "You're right, this will break him, especially if she doesn't make it."

Eleanor teared up and they both sat, silently waiting to see her.

* * *

><p>Stan drove straight to Marshalls, his truck was in the driveway, so he knew he was home. He tore out of truck, marching to the front door. He banged on the door with no answer. Frustrated, he walked around the house and went to the back door which was unlocked. He poked his head inside. "Marshall?" There slumped on the couch was Marshall Mann with a bottle of Scotch in his hand. Stan walked over, grabbed the bottle and went to the kitchen, pouring it down the sink.<p>

"Hey Dad! I am allowed to drink in my house." Marshall's words were slurred, which succeeded to piss Stan off more. Stan pulled some things out of the refridgerator and cabinets, making something to sober him up. Marshall got up to argue, but the glare Stan gave him stopped him. A minute later, Stan handed him a glass. "Drink it."

Marshall looked at the vile liquid. "Pass."

"Marshall, you drink it willingly or I will make you drink it." Stan shoved the glass into Marshall's face. Marshall sighed and quickly downed the drink, instantly running to the bathroom to throw up. Fifteen minutes later, he came out looking green but more sober. "Now sit!" Stan could tell he was stunned by his behavior. "Marshall...In all the years you have worked with me, never have I been as angry as I am right now." Marshall's eyes went wide. "Why did you run out after talking to Faber?"

"How did you..." Marshall's voice was soft, surprised Stan knew who he spoke with.

"Eleanor." Stan stared at him and waited for more, but Marshall said nothing. "Ok. I will talk. You let that jackass get to you." Marshall went to speak, but Stan held his hand up signaling him to stop. "He has been harassing, no, practically stalking Mary." He could see the realization hit Marshall. "Mary came to me to ensure I didn't allow him to come here for any cases. She didn't want to press formal charges."

"Why didn't she tell me?" Marshall was now angry with Mary for not telling him.

Stan snapped. "She didn't tell you, because she was worried you would go after him or do something stupid." Stan's voice cracked. "She was protecting you!"

"Shit..." Marshall ran his fingers through his hair. "He said they were sleeping together, he practically painted a picture with all the details...I.." He was staring at the floor, realizing how stupid he was for believing him.

"You believed him and you love her." Marshall's head snapped up to look at Stan, finally taking in his appearance.

"Stan...What happened?" Marshall's eyes were now locked on the red stains on Stan's pants.

Stan let out a shaky breath. "Mary handled the witness transfer alone..." Stan looked Marshall in the eyes. "It...there was an ambush." Marshall's eyes filled and his face pained. "She is being moved to ICU soon, she is listed as critical."

"Oh Jesus..." Marshall was openly crying. "Fuck..."

Stan made no move to comfort Marshall, still not trusting his temper at the moment. "Clean up and I will take you back to the hospital with me." Marshall shook his head. "No...what do you mean no! Marshall she needs you now."

"I can't...I let her down...I should have been there." Marshall was rambling.

"You're right. She needed you. She needs you NOW!" Stan was beyond frustrated, not to mention disappointed in the man sitting before him. "If you don't go to the hospital and something does happen to her you will never forgive yourself...and I will never forgive you. Get yourself together and you damn well better get your ass to that hospital." Stan stood up and stormed out, heading back to the hospital.

Marshall slid down to the floor and sobbed. "Mare...I'm so fucking sorry..."


	2. Chapter 2

Blowback - Chapter Two

Stan arrived back at the hospital, Eleanor and Bobby were still sitting in the same spot he left them. "Anything?"

"No, still waiting for them to take us back to see her..." Bobby could tell Stan was still angry. "You?"

"Marshall is aware...I don't know if he will come or not." Stan sighed and sat down.

Eleanor was shocked. "What?"

Stan looked at Bobby. "This stays here." Both Bobby and Eleanor nodded. "He was drunk at his house, thought she was screwing Faber." Stan could see the shock on Eleanors face, but understanding settle into Bobbys. "I gave him the full story on Faber and told him what happened. Now he feels guilty and feels he shouldn't be here."

"That's ridiculous." Eleanor was frustrated. "He should be here regardless."

"Excuse me?" A nurse walked in, getting their attention. "I can take you back now." All three of them got up and followed her.

Stan hesitated at the sight of her, thinking nothing could be worse then when she was in here last time. He walked over and sat next to her bedside. "Mary, next time, I think you shouldn t go on an assignment alone...I am going to handcuff you to me. "Stan smiled sadly, letting the guilt eat at him that he didn't go with her.

"Like that would stop her." Bobby commented, trying to lighten the mood.

Eleanor smiled through her tears. "Very true."

Stan was trying to keep the anger he felt at Marshall out of his voice. "Sarah is fine. Safe and sound..." He looked at her pale form. "Don't worry, I haven't told Jinx or Brandi, as promised."

The doctor walked in. "Hello again, I realize we kept you waiting longer then anticipated. Her bp has been dipping to dangerously low levels. We are monitoring her closely. If you see anything at all that concerns you, please alert us."

"Do you know why it's happening?" Stan asked, before Eleanor had a chance.

"There are multiple reasons, but I want to monitor closely to ensure there are not any further complications." The doctor just smiled softly and left.

"Damn Doctors...always so damn cryptic." Eleanor was frustrated, her thoughts drifting to her husbands time in the hospital. She knew they weren't telling them everything.

* * *

><p>Clouds blanketed the skies. Stan stood solemnly, not bothering with an umbrella as the rain coated him. Eleanor stood beside him, crying, umbrella clutched in her hand. Jinx and Brandi were inconsolable. Peter kept a tight hold on Brandi as she sobbed. The amount of people here would have surprised her. The priest was speaking, but the words were silent, his eyes were too focused on the casket. The service ended and they slowly began to lower her. His body shook with sobs as he watched the casket lower. Many of the mourners started to leave. Stan was still standing there, next to him.<p>

"I told you she needed you..." Stan's voice breaking. "This is your fault Marshall." Stan walked away leaving a shattered Marshall, who fell to his knees beside the grave as they shoveled the dirt over Mary's casket.

* * *

><p>Marshall woke up, his body covered in sweat and his face wet with tears from crying. He gasped for air, made worse by the ache in his chest. Panic overtook him and he knew at that moment, he had to get out of there. He threw back the covers, heading straight to the shower, letting the hot water calm him.<p>

He didn't know how to handle this, the guilt was overwhelming. He dressed for work, blue jeans, dress shirt, jacket and boots. Putting on his sunglasses to cover his red and puffy eyes, he got into his truck and drove off.

As he walked the corridors, his panic increased. He stepped through the doorway to see his boss sitting there, completely lost in his own thoughts. It took him three days, but he was here now. He had no idea what to say or how to act with either of them.

"Stan..." Marshall's voice was a hoarse whisper, but Stan heard him.

Stan's eyes locked with Marshall, showing no emotion, he grabbed Marshall's arm and dragged him into the hall. "Now is not the time to apologize or tell her where you were and why." Stan's voice was stern. "We need to keep her calm, no upsetting her."

Marshall nodded, surprised by Stan's tone, he didn't get a chance to ask questions, as Stan went right back to Mary. Marshall was really in no position to argue and at the moment his voice failed him as he took in the site of her. He stood at the door, really looking at her. Gold hair splayed out on the pillow, her skin pale. Much paler then he had ever seen, even during the shooting with Francesca. The room filled with a steady beeping, a small assurance that she was indeed still with him. Her chest rose and fell, but her eyes remained closed. Marshall finally sat down in a chair on the opposite side of her bed from Stan. "Hey Mare, sorry I'm late." His voice cracked. "Admit it, you have been waiting for me to wake up." Marshall smiled and a few tears fell down his face. "Stan?" His boss looked at him, exhaustion was obvious. "Go. Get some rest. I will be here."

Stan was hesitant, he honestly didn't trust Marshall with her now, at least not completely. It was something he never would have expected to worry about with the two of them. "Alright, but call me if anything changes." Stan gave him a stern look. "Ok Mary, I am going to get some shut eye. I will leave you in Marshall's care." Stan gave her a kiss on the forehead, surprising Marshall.

"Alone at last." Marshall finally had the courage to lift her hand and place it in his own. "Now let's see...should I recite trivia to you or perhaps read you a book." He looked and saw a few books near the bed, none of which were her taste. "Well, I see they have been torturing you, the witsec manual. Wow they were desperate. Let s see what I can amuse you with..."

* * *

><p>Each day, Marshall sat with Mary. He never left the hospital, sleeping in a cot while Stan, Bobby or Eleanor would visit her. Stan was the one with her when Mary came to.<p>

"Mary?" Stan smiled, happy to see her eyes finally open.

Mary looked around the room, confused. Her eyes finally focused on Stan. "Hey..." Marshall heard her voice, snapping awake but didn't interrupt. "Cassidy?"

"She is fine." Stan smiled. "You saved her, not to mention...took out all three bad guys." The pride in his voice was evident. "You did the Marshal Service proud, but scared the life out of me."

Mary smiled at him, still a bit muddled. "Marshall ok?"

Stan felt a rush of anger, but quickly squashed it. "He's fine." Neither of them noticed Marshall was awake and listening.

"What happened? Are his parents alright?" Her voice was raspy from lack of use.

Marshall decided it was time to chime in. "Everything is fine Mare."

Her eyes found him and she smiled. "Coulda fooled me..."

Guilt poured over Marshall in waves. "I promise we will talk about it...later."

Mary looked at him wanting to argue, but exhaustion won out and she drifted to sleep.

Stan looked at Marshall. "Do not tell her or get into that here."

Marshall nodded. "I know..."

* * *

><p>Mary spent another frustrating week in the hospital. She got nowhere in her questions to Marshall, but could tell he was hiding something from her. The day she was to be released Stan and Eleanor were tied up at the office, so Marshall drove her home.<p>

They pulled into her driveway and Marshall quickly went around helping her out of the car into the house. Her entire body ached. She headed straight for the couch. "Alright, we are alone. Will you tell me what the hell is going on?" Her eyes were locked on him.

His eyes widened and he knew instantly she wasn't going to let it go. "Mare..."

"Don't Mare me. You and Stan are barely speaking." She could see it in his face that he was dreading this discussion. "Don't give me the run around. Marshall talk to me."

He sighed, choosing to sit in the chair opposite her, then beside her on the couch. "Alright, but please let me explain all of it first." Mary nodded her worry evident. "The phone call I received..." he trailed off, hoping to leave parts out. "I overreacted and nothing I can say will excuse leaving you to handle that witness alone." He paused, his throat tight. "Stan is rightfully angry at me."

Mary sat unsure how to respond. "You never overreact, so I doubt you did." She smiled at him.

The trust she put in him, was like a punch to the gut. "Mare, I did." His head was low, unable to meet her eyes.

Mary tilted her head, silently observing him as she had never seen him this way. "Marshall, what are you talking about?"

"The call was from Faber." He still couldn't look at her.

"Shit!" Mary was pissed. "I'm sorry he bothered you Marshall, I thought he finally got the point."

"Mare...stop, you were protecting me from going off and kicking his ass." He smiled slightly. "Stan filled me in."

Mary signed. "He called me everyfreakin day, stopped by and he just wouldn't get the hint." She felt badly that he was dragged into her mess. "I'm sorry Marshall, it was my fault."

Marshall was frustrated from her blaming herself. "It is not your fault, but it damn sure is mine."

Mary huffed angry, then winced at her movement. "Explain that to me..."

"No matter what Faber said...I shouldn't have left. You would have had backup. Not have been almost killed." His voice emphasized each word.

Mary could feel the exhaustion setting in, but knew this conversation was long overdue. "What did he say to you?"

The question Marshall had been dreading, his heart started to pound in his chest. "That you had been sleeping together."

"That's it?" Her tone was detached.

Marshall sighed. "He painted a vivid picture." His tone pained.

Mary was staring at him. "You believed him?"

Marshall wanted to crawl into a hole at this point. "Yeah I did..."

"Oh." Mary couldn't tell if she was mad or upset. "Wow."

Marshall couldn't read her and it scared him. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." He was staring at her trying to convey how sorry he was.

"Faber was a fling, a mistake..." Her eyes teared up. "You knew I hadn't seen him since Mexico." Marshall didn't say anything and Mary sat there for a minute trying to be as rational as she was capable. "I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." Mary painfully got up and went to her bedroom, shutting the door, leaving a stunned and broken Marshall in her living room.

She laid down on her bed, thinking about the multiple issues with what he just revealed to her...his reaction to her sleeping with Faber, him believing it, that being why he left her alone to handle Cassidy. Leaving her with three conclusions: Marshall didn t trust her, he really thought that little of her, he was in love with her.

* * *

><p>Marshall sat on the chair staring after Mary. He was shocked by her silent reaction; he was expecting her to yell but not reply quietly and walk away. The look on her face spoke volumes, she was hurt and he was the cause. He wanted to go to her, follow her to talk more but he wasn't sure he had the right at the moment. He took a breath, stood up and walked to her door. He knocked softly, opening the door not waiting for her to say it was ok. "Mare?" He saw her on her bed, not looking at him, but staring blankly at the ceiling. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "I'm sorry."<p>

She could hear the sincerity in his voice and his eyes when he spoke earlier. "I know." She didn't say anything else.

Marshall's stomach clenched. "Mare, I know I screwed up, but..." He wanted to ask how to fix it, what she was thinking.

"You don't trust me." Her voice was quiet, but the words went through him like a knife.

"Mare, I trust you. God...you are my partner, of course I trust you." His voice raspy.

Mary looked at him finally, her eyes glassy. "But you think so little of me, that I would be fucking Faber." Her voice and words cutting. "Mexico was a year ago and I haven't been with anyone since. If I was, don't you think you would know." She stared at him angrily. "Better yet...you have Abby, so why would you care who I screw."

Marshall flinched at her words. She was right, he had Abby but it wasn't the same. "I...his words hit a nerve. I was angry at you for being with him."

Mary didn't let him finish. "Once! A fucking year ago!" Marshall didn't say anything, just sat there. "So tell me Marshall what should I think?"

His eyes filled, he was regretting not staying in the living room. He stood up and started pacing, running his fingers through his hair not wanting to have this conversation. He didn't know how to say it, but her next words stopped him cold.

"You're in love with me." Her voice quiet, but toned as a question.

His eyes locked with hers and he could see the question in them. Her head tiled as she always did, looking at him in amazement as it just occurred to her. Bravely he uttered the one word that could break them both. "Yes."

Her eyes widened, then her gaze bore into him more. "How long?"

He looked at her and smiled a bit, softening at the wondrous gaze she was giving him. "Since I met you..." He blushed a bit. "It was a crush at first, then over the years my feelings for you grew." He knew he sounded corny, but at this point he need to just say it all.

Her mind was racing through their partnership, the little clues she should have picked up on that went beyond friendship. "You're with Abby."

He stood there, not daring to sit beside her and break this moment of honestly. "Yes, but I am not in love with her." He took a breath. "I gave up on there being an us, when you went to Mexico."

Her heart rate increased as she thought back to his words before her trip. "You meant you..." Her voice soft as she was talking to herself. "You are an idiot!" His eyes widened surprised by her outburst. "You have been my partner for years and you of all people know sudelty doesn't work with me." She huffed. "You should have told me."

He laughed. "You would have run." He looked at her. "Hell...you did run."

She stared at him and her expression was once again one he could not read. "I avoid, I admit, but I don't run from you." Her voice trying to convey her sincerity. "You are the most important person in my life and if you don't know that by know...there is no point to this conversation." She really was exhausted, she yawned and let her eyes slip shut as sleep took her.

Marshall stood there for awhile, just watching her. Her breathing evened out and he knew she was asleep. He knew she was tired too much of an emotionally draining conversation after all this. He sat down in the chair in the corner of her room and watcher her sleep till he joined her.

* * *

><p>Mary started to wake up, her body pulsing in pain. Her eyes came to focus on Marshall's sleeping form. She knew she fell asleep before they finished talking, but she was exhausted. Painfully she moved to sit up, hissing through her teeth to stop from crying out.<p>

Marshall heard her and was instantly awake. "Mare, let me help." He helped her to sit up, noting her stiff movements, the pain obvious. "Wait...let me get your meds." He quickly left the room, coming back with water and her medication. "Here you go."

She accepted it gratefully, putting both pills in her mouth and downing the glass of water. "Thanks." He waited for her to say something. "You should go."

"Mare, the doctor said you were not to be alone." He didn't want to leave.

"I know, I can call Mom or Brandi." Her voice soft.

Her words startled him. "You would rather be with your mom and sister over me?"

"You have work and a girlfriend, neither allow you to be my babysitter." She stood up achingly slow.

Marshall stood and stepped in front of her. "Stan will be fine and I don't care about what Abby thinks about me being here."

Her eyes widened then narrowed. "Nice, I am sure she appreciates that." She stepped around him.

"Mare, don't do this. We need to finish our conversation." His tone steady and hopeful.

She kept walking right to the bathroom, turning to face him before closing the door. "Fine. When I come out." With that she closed the door, her mind whirling and wondering where this conversation will lead.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later she came out to the smell of Marshall making breakfast. Good timing. He put a plate of eggs, bacon and toast on the table. "Eat up, can't be good to take those meds on an empty stomach."<p>

She smiled, her stomach rumbling. "Wow. Thanks." They both ate in silence, when done Marshall was the first to talk.

"I know I am important to you." He paused staring at her. "But your opinion on relationships is skewed at best and I didn't want you to run from me...call me paranoid, but the idea of you running terrifies me."

She was staring at him intently, absorbing his words. "Ok."

His eyebrow went up. "That's it. Ok?"

She nodded. "What do you want now?" She could see his panic, so she kept talking. Y"ou said you love me, present tense. In more then a friend partner way?" He nodded. "Ok, then now what?"

"Mare, you haven't said how you feel about me. That's a big factor in the what now..." He smiled softly at her, his heart hammering in his chest.

Mary was staring at him, knowing she had to say something. "I can't tell you I don't feel something, I have never pushed the thought for fear of screwing us up." She could see hope in his eyes. "If we don't work I lose you."

He got off his chair, to kneel in front of her. "You will NEVER lose me." He held her hands and saw her eyes tear up. "Because of, not in spite of."

Recognition instantly registered from his words, when he talked to her long ago about Rafe. "They will split us up."

Marshall smiled and laughed. "No, they won't. Stan wouldn't let that happen and seriously, who would they find that either of us would get along with."

She smiled knowing it was true. They were both notorious for not playing well with others. "You have a girlfriend."

"I can easily take care of that." He was ready to jump out of his skin, waiting for her to agree.

She was staring at him with a look of sheer awe. "I want you to be happy."

He smiled, his throat tightening. "You would make me happy."

"Promise me, we will still be friends if this doesn't work?" Her voice wavering.

He grinned. "Done." He leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips. When he felt her kiss him back, his heart soared. He broke the kiss, still kneeling in front of her. "You ok here, for an hour."

"Yeah?" She looked at him confused.

"Alright, I will be right back." He stood up and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" She was lost.

"To pack myself some clothes and to get stuff from my house." He smiled at her. "More importantly to break up with Abby." He smiled kissing her forehead, leaving behind a very speechless Mary.


End file.
